Worried Parents
by Bella2002
Summary: What happens to Annabeths parents while she is gone? How does it affect them?
1. Chapter 1

I hate my dad! I hate my silly stepmom! They always blame me for the monsters, the stupid monsters who find me and wish to kill me.

"Annabeth, I know you don't like your stepmom-"

"don't like! Don't like! That's a understatement! I hate her!"

"Annabeth-"

"and you know what? I hate you too!" I stormed away tears clouded my vision as I sobbed into my owl pillow. My mom didn't love me, she left me with these people.

"Mom, help me", I sobbed. I closed my eyes, I knew I will get attacked by spiders again.

Helens p.o.v

I knew Annabeth hated me, but dear me these monsters were hurting us, scaring us, maybe even coming to kill us.

"ANNABETH! COME DOWN TO DINNER, NOW!", I yelled. Bobby looked at me softly, his brown eyes were sad and sullen.

"I'll get her mommy", He whispered. He rushed up stairs as I put the silverware on the table, tossed the salad, made the drinks, and pulled the chairs out. Just then Bobby came tumbling down the stairs. He looked even more upset then before. Grrr what did Annabeth do?

"Bobby, What's wrong?"

"it's Annabeth", he replied breathlessly "she gone"

**_Hi guys! I just wanted to explore Annabeths parents. Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Helens p.o.v

The words that came out of my sons mouth hit me hard.

" W-what?", I cried. Tony came behind me.

" Honey, is Annabeth refusing to come to dinner again?"

"Maybe! Who knows!", I replied shortly. Tony looked at me weirdly.

"okay then. I'll just go down stairs and-"

"Tony Chase! You are staying upstairs!", I yelled. He sighed and his hands went up in defeat.

"What's wrong?", he asked. A tear went down my cheek.

"it's Annabeth, she gone"

Tonys P.o.v

I staggered over my own feet as I cried.

"shh, maybe she is playing some game, we will find her. We have to", Helen muttered. She rubbed circles into my back.

"She's right, we are terrible parents!", I sobbed, I was hysterical. Helen was crying to, but not as much as me.

"Tony, let's go see if she's upstairs", Helen cooed. I nodded my head as Helen guided me upstairs.

Let's just say we didn't find her.

...

Our dinner was warm and fresh, but I didn't eat, instead I sat on the red velvet couch and cried.

"Tony, you need to eat", Helen insisted. Her usually happy eyes were now sad and depressed.

"Annabeth hates me", I sobbed. Helen looked at me worriedly like I was sick or something.

"What makes you say that?", Helen asked. Bobby and Mathew were gone, leaving mommy and daddy to talk about 'grown up stuff'.

"she said so", I whispered.

"oh honey, sometimes people say stuff they don't mean", Helen whispered lovingly. "Come on, let's go to bed, love, you need your sleep"

"but what about Annabeth?"

"We will find Annabeth"

**hi guys? I updated the story on the same day! Lucky me! Now please review. More reviews. Writer happier. Longer and better chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Helens p.o.v

I wasn't going to cry anymore. I'm going to find Annabeth Chase, my daughter. Bobby and Mathew were playing with there lego blocks on the tile floor. I remembered how Annabeth would clean up after them. I walked into the kitchen hoping to grab a bite to eat. There sat Tony reading an article on the civil war. Stuffing his face with his favorite comfort food- chocolate.

"Honey, it's been three months searching for Annabeth, maybe- maybe she's not alive", I suggested. Tony raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Honey, I don't know, but I can't give up"

"I'm not saying you need to give up, I'm saying you need a break", I whispered into his ear. Tony shook his head, his eyes was covered with what looked like a gray hedgehog. Tony smiled and cupped my chin, then kissed me.

"Whatever you say, I'm gonna go and hire a search party team", Tony muttered, as he kicked at a red lego.

"And I'm gonna go help with Bobby and Mathew", I replied. I gave him a hug and kiss then i walked away.

Tonys p.o.v

It's been three months! Three freakin months! I looked at the small picture of me and Annabeth standing and smiling on the turf of Gettysburg. At the time we both found and interest in the battle of Gettysburg.

"Athen, our daughter is in mortal danger. I need you to guide her. Tell me if she is safe", I prayed. Just then there was a flash of silver. And there sat the love of my life. Athena, herself.

Helens p.o.v

I admit, I'm jealous of Athena. She didn't have to work so hard to grab Tony.

"Is Annabeth alright", Tony asked as we guided Athena to the kitchen.

"yes she is, in fact I'm guiding her", Athena proclaimed.

"WHAT! WHY ISNT SHE HERE, GUIDE HER HERE!", I shouted. Tony patted my back lovingly.

"I'm afraid I can not"

"WHAT!? WHY!?", I yelled.

"Because, she doesn't want to come back.", Athena whispered. Then she disappeared.

5 hours later

Tony was looking at me, bleary eyed.

"honey, you should sleep", I murmured, I kissed his temple.

"Kay, Athena, Athena, Athena" he hobbled away for bed. Oh Annabeth, where are you?


	4. Authors note (MUST READ)

Dear readers,

I just wanted to tell you that I figured out Annabeths stepdads name is Frederick. Let's just pretend Tony is his middle name, k? So I'm gonna keep calling him Tony.

Thanks,

Bella2002


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby's p.o.v (ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming)

Mommy and daddy are really sad about Annabeth. It's all cause she left.

"BRING,"my alarm clock chimes. It's cathedral bells sound knocks me out of the top bunk.

"Ow!", I yelled. Blood was squirting on the wooden floor. Mommy opened the door and scooped me up.

"Bobby, is your nose bleeding again?", My mother asks. I look everywhere but my mothers brown eyes. It's not that there ugly, I mean I love mommy's brown eyes they were like chocolate fudge on ice cream, but now they have bags under them. Mommy usually looks tired and worn out so does daddy.

"Yes mommy", I whisper softly.

"I'll go get the ice pack", mommy murmured softly as she dragged herself away. She comes back with my favorite Ninjago Lego ice pack and presses it against my nose.

"You can hold the ice pack like a big boy, right?" I nod like the big boy I am and watch mommy scurry away.

Frederick a.k.a Tonys POV

I put my signature for the search party. Frederick Tony Chase I wrote.

"Thank for your business Mr. Chase", Mr. Todd said sincerely as he put the forms in the small tan binder. Helen smiled, though she looked like she had been crying. "Mr. Hobert will take you to the lobby" Mr. Hobert was a tough burley looking man in a suit.

"This way Mister and Mrs. Chase", he said gravely as he lead us to the gray painted lobby. He handed me his business card as Helen and I strolled out into the cold snowy day.

Helens p.o.v

"family time!", I yelled as I brought the chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream out from the overly full freezer. Bobby and Mathew rushed downstairs quickly. "Hello boys" the boys ran straight past me and yelled,

"ICE CREAM!"

"forgetting about me?", said a thick, rich, deep, luscious voice.

"Honey!", I muttered as I kissed my husbands cheek.

"DADDY!", Bobby yelled, while Mathew devoured the vanilla ice cream.

"you better go get some ice cream before Mathew eats it all", I suggested. Bobby pushed his twin and ate in his place.

"IDIOT!", Mathew yelled

"STUPID", Bobby yell/replied back.

"DUMBA-"

"Mathew! Language!", I yelled. I turned to Tony. "Are you going to watch the movie with us?"

"na", he replied" I have work to do"

...

2 months later.

It was a normal day, without Annabeth. The mail truck stopped at the front of our mail box. The man put it in then went back into his truck and drove away.

"Mathew, go get the mail", I demanded. Mathew nodded and scurried out the door. He came back minutes later with one letter, one darn letter. He handed it to Tony.

"It says, Dear Mrs. And Mister Chase-", he faltered off. Then his eyes went wide.

"what is it?", I asked.

"it's Annabeth, I know where she is!"

"where?"

"a place called Camp Half Blood"

**Hi guys, hope you liked. This was the end of the story. So yea. Thanks:)**

** -Bella2002**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! Happy New Year!**

** -Love Isabella and Emma ( my cousin)**


End file.
